Heartless Desires
by constellation73
Summary: He wanted her. She wanted revenge. The deal was sealed to get both. However will he risk the one thing hes ever wanted to follow through on the one thing he knows nothing about...love?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- The Deal

Taking a deep breath the prince slammed his most beloved possession shut, aggravated.

"Another victory," he grinned.

Putting his journal in his trunk and shutting it safely, he walked out of his bed chamber.

The king wanted to see him for the fifth time this day, making his temper rise to its extent. He really wanted to be with someone else at this moment.

The corridor was lavishly decorated with the green and gold colors of Mirkwood. He entered the hall gracefully as a son of noble should.

"Ahh Legolas, I would like you to meet Lord Aldaron, but I've heard you've already his daughter Nienna," King Thrundril arched an eyebrow to Legolas, insisting he would be somewhat kind, considering it was the fifth time this day he had met a lord of some sort.

Legolas bowed, unbelievably tired and bored but no one could have seen anything past his stern face.

"Yes, Prince Legolas, nice meeting you but I must leave soon. My daughter is likely to be waiting for me in the stables."

It dawned on him then that he was the father of the rather lenient lady he had discovered yesterday night. He couldn't help but let a sly smile slither onto his bow shaped lips.

The lord hurriedly stomped down the stairs of the hall and said his final farewells. With a plump body, he waddled his way to the stables.

Legolas almost ran, after he was out of sight. He needed adventure and lately his life seemed to be a drag for him. He slowed when servants were about, but walked ferociously. After arriving to the west side of the tower, he found the gold lined door. Legolas turned the knob with a soft clink and entered.

"I thought I'd never see you again," a voice floated from the corner of the room.

"Sorry, I had business to attend to during the last week," he answered.

The figure spun around and walked towards him, slowly, reveling her angelic features.

"Seducing a pitiful noble's daughter? Your in tough business," she laughed sarcastically lying down on a chair in the center of the room.

"Would you have me seduce someone else?" he approached her slowly, eyeing her voluptuously endowed body.

"Actually now that you mention it," she pulled him down so that his knees were straddling her. He marveled at her. Her long raven hair and midnight grey eyes were playing tricks with his mind. But her body, which had perfection written all over it, intrigued him the most. Legolas started moving his hands down her skinny waist, but she caught them fiercely. "Her name is Erinti,"

Reality caught Legolas and her jerked away, standing up. "I will not entice myself with another one of these eleths that you have it out for-"

"Funny, that's not how you felt about Nienna. It's those kind that seem to raise your ego. With your looks and charm of promising them the world, it seems to make you their god," she viciously grinned. "Let me guess. All you had to do was tell her she was beautiful and you simply wanted to paint her,"

Legolas glared at her, "I want a real challenge this time,"

"Oh, but little Miss. Eriniti is, she is from Lorien. A virgin in fact, and she has been courting the same elf for a year. He's a high commander and unlike the rest, th girl has morals,"

Legolas still appeared uninterested, "I am not going to travel to Lorien for one night of boredom,"

"She is coming to visit us, actually. She'll be here for quit some time. Which I expect you'll need, because she won't be a one night push-over,"

"And what's our purpose for ruining this innocent child?"

"Do you remember before I came here, the elf that I was in love with? I gave him all pleasure and oddly he became my world. If it wasn't for him everything would have been different but yet I bedded him, only to have him refuse to ever speak to me again afterwards,"

"Well....what about him?"

"Commander Noldorin. Erinti and he are said to be on their way to being betrothed,"

"Why don't you just attack him?" Legolas said. He did not care for bedding some virgin, who most likely would give no pleasure. He preferred ones with experience, like Galmir. He stared at her with desire.

"Because any attack to him could be traced back to me and I can't have that, because everyone loves me," she wickedly grinned.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "If I do this and get your silly, little revenge, I want something in return,"

Galmir pulled him back with her leg and took off her shall, revealing only a transparent slip under. "I will give you something that you have been obsessing over since your parents took me in," she laid her hands on his chest and pressed in circular motions. He followed her action and once more he was inches from her.

"However if you fail, I get to read that stupid journal your always wasting your time, writing in,"

Legolas pulled away, hesitating. After studying her face, he was about to leave, when she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Biting his bottom lip, she whispered, "Our deal has been sealed with a kiss,"

With that she glided out of the room, leaving Legolas still standing there.


	2. The Introduction

Chapter 2 – The Introduction

The way she moved, the scent of her soft hair and above all, the way she held his gaze, consumed him. Legolas could not put Galmir out of his mind for the last few days, making him a bit insane.

He wanted her and nothing else. Legolas always wanted her from the first time they met; she was crying alone from her parent's death and he comforted her. But yet despise his affection and willingness she refused, which just encouraged him more to have her.

He needed to get out and figure things out. Legolas crossed the path to the stables. The door was open already and he went inside. Snowfire whined and Legolas started to saddle her. Legolas realized Galmir's horse was gone, but today he needed time of his own.

Out from the stables he galloped Snowfire into the forest. The morning sun was rising and the mist and dampness filled him. 'A girl, a virgin, and with morals...' he thought 'Could be fun while it lasts and this victory would be better than ever.'

Legolas enjoyed his morning ride and soon he stopped near a great oak tree by the river.

"Oh, I see," someone said lightly.

Legolas spun around to see nothing. Squinting his eyes, he saw two figures trotting on horses.

"So I've heard about your love, Noldrin and your upcoming betrothal. It must be nice......and of course lovely," an innocent, yet wicked voice said, clearly Galmir.

"I don't know. I love him and all but it seems much too early. The end of the summer means the greastest change of my life," another spoke.

'Don't get ahead of yourself' Galmir thought to herself.

"Lady Galmir, how nice to have caught you," Legolas emerged from the forest. He was so caught up in Galmir's present he voluntarily chose to ignore the other eleth for the time being.

"Dear Legolas, what a suprise. No doubt you were down at the river side writing of your secrets in that journal of yours. I can't wait to read it," she hinted. If Legolas hadn't known her for 700 years and didn't see the quick slash of pure evil flash through her eyes, he would have been fooled into thinking that she was the sweetest eleth. However, he did know her, so he just glared at her.

Choosing not to respond, he finally looked at the other person present. She was defiantly a Lorian eleth, with long, brown hair, radiant, green eyes that seemed to know everything. Legolas had to admit she was attractive, in a cute, innocent way.

'definatly not my type' he thought

Following his gaze, Galmir introduced her, "Oh, Legolas this Erinti. She has traveled all the way from Lorian," Galmir smiled. A smile interpreted to one as "I am a friendly host," but to the other as, "Let the games begin."

Catching on, Legolas wasted no time, "Galmir, actually I have been sent to carry a message for youYou are needed back at the palace. My father wishes your presence at once,"

"And what is it, his highness needs?" he wasn't going to get rid of her that easily.

"It is not my place to know what goes on between you two, now go," Legolas jestered her horse forward. Letting him win the small victory, Glamir said her farewells.

"Lady Erinti," Legolas focused his gaze back on her. She gave him a weak smile then continued on trotting towards where Galmir had just left.

"Don't gallop so fast, it makes me feel as if your running away from me, my lady," Legolas caught up with her grabbing her arm softly but with enough force to have her slow down.

"And what reason do you give me to stay?" she asked annoyed

"I can be a very nice guy. You, however intrigue me, with those emerald eyes. I swear if looks could kill, you'd be digging my grave right now," Legolas teased giving her a gentle smile.

She smiled back at him.

Yes, he thought, she bought it.

"It's a pity," she began. "I didn't bring my shovel," With that said, she turned around and galloped forward.

After reality kicked into Legolas, that this eleth had turned him down, he galloped after her.

"I'm stating to get the feeling that you do not like me very much," he said as soon as he caught up to her.

"Oh, stop it with your act. My emerald eyes, killer looks, honestly how stupid do you think I am? I've heard of you ways. You promise the world to females to get them in bed and leave them shortly after. If you are looking for one of those, trust me, there are plenty in the maid's corridor," she harshly stated.

"That was not only completely incorrect but also judgmental of you," he shrugged.

"How is that judgmental?" she asked, stopping and turning towards him.

He looked at her, "You basically called maids whores,"

"No I didn't" she said, but after rethinking her words, she realized that he was correct. "I didn't mean it that way, I just..... it's you."

She looked up to see histwo piercing eyes starring down at her. She couldn't help her eyes to linger on for a second.

"Well, its true isn't it?" she questioned harshly, walking with speed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"How you treat females, your devilish ways, your schemes for pleasure?" she stared up at him. An uncomfortable second passed between them.

"If you say so," he said. Her words were said many times before, but he felt anger for some reason. He turned and left without another word.

By the time Erinti finished comprehending what he had said, she had completely lost track of where he had gone.


End file.
